


A Day At the Beach

by jrugg



Series: One Night [2]
Category: Big School (TV), Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Alec take their son to the beach for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This goes along with my one night stand AU story, as this includes baby Theo. Enjoy!

Sarah sat back in the passenger seat of the car as Alec started the engine. She exhaled loudly, feeling the invisible weight lift from her shoulders. It was a gorgeous summer day, the sun shining hot and bright without a cloud in the sky. She had been so worried that it would rain and even though they hadn’t mentioned where they were going in front of Theo until this morning, she would still hate to disappoint her son.

But now that they were officially on their way, Sarah turned and looked over her shoulder at the small boy in his car seat in the back seat.

“Where are we going, Theo?”

“Beach!” the toddler squealed, kicking his legs excitedly. The little boy was the spitting image of his father except for his eyes, which were a combination of blue and grey, just like his mother’s.

It had been Alec’s idea to take Theo on his first trip to the beach, something they could do as a family and something to break up the stress of wedding planning. Ever since they got engaged on New Years Eve, Sarah had been in full-on wedding mode. The big day was set for the third Saturday in September and it seemed like there was hardly enough time to get everything done. But none of that mattered today.

When they arrived at the beach Alec unloaded the car while Sarah lathered Theo’s tiny body with sunscreen, which proved to be a difficult task, as he did not want to stay still.

They found an open spot on the sand and laid out their blankets and bags. Theo shrieked with delight when he saw the water and once again Sarah had to wrestle him still while she put his life vest on.

“Ready to go in the water Theo?” Alec asked, taking his shirt off so he was only in his swim trunks.

“Yeah!” Theo exclaimed and started to waddle off toward the water.

“Alec!” Sarah’s tone was high pitched and worried. “Watch him!”

Alec chuckled and took half a stride before lifting his son in his arms. “I got him Sar. Don’t worry darlin’, everything will be fine.”

 Sarah took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. She didn’t want to be one of those mothers who worried over every little thing but it was so hard with a rambunctious eighteen month old and a fiancé who was much more laid back with their son than she was.

Alec walked toward the water with Theo in his arms and set the boy down at the water’s edge. Theo let out a loud yell when the water hit his toes, stamping his feet up and down and flailing his arms. When he got used to the water on his feet, Alec took Theo’s hands and walked him further into the water.

Sarah watched from her spot on the blanket as Alec picked Theo up and held him to his chest. They went out into the water, just far enough so Alec was waist deep. Theo’s tiny chubby arms were wrapped tight around his father’s neck and he giggled as Alec bounced them up and down in the water.

When they got out of the water, Theo ran and stumbled through the sand on his way to Sarah.

“Mummy! Mummy! I’s spwash in da water!” He flung his wet body at Sarah and she hugged him tight before drying him off with a towel.

They built sandcastles after that with the various size buckets and sand toys they had brought. Sarah found it amusing how meticulous her and Alec were, smoothing out the sand and lifting the pails ever so slowly. They took their time building turrets and sculpting windows while Theo was more than happy to bang on the bottom of a bucket making as much noise as possible.

When the castle was complete, Alec went to get ice cream and he returned to find Theo sitting near the sandcastle slowly dismantling it with a shovel.

“Aww buddy, what are you doing?” Alec asked, sitting down on the blanket next to Sarah and handing her an ice cream cone that was already starting to melt in the sun.

“Bye bye castle,” Theo said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

“I guess the bucket started to bore him,” Sarah said.

The ice cream distracted Theo from his demolition work as Sarah held out the cone for him. Theo opened his mouth wide and leaned in, getting more of the vanilla ice cream on his face than in his mouth.

“Well at least we’re by a lot of water,” Sarah said, looking over her shoulder at Alec while Theo continued to get ice cream all over his face.

They took one more dip in the water, this time all three of them, mostly to clean the sticky ice cream and sand off of Theo. Theo seemed to enjoy the water even more than the first time and he shrieked with displeasure when they finally dragged him out.

Their ride home was remarkably quiet as Theo fell asleep almost as soon as he was put in his car seat. His little body breathed heavily, clearly exhausted from his fun-filled day.

Sarah smiled over at Alec as he drove. His cheeks were tinged pink from the sun and freckles were spreading across his nose.

“I’m glad we did this today.”

“Me too,” Alec said, reaching out with his left hand and placing it on Sarah’s knee. “Theo seemed to enjoy it too.”

“He really liked the water, didn’t he? Looks like we have a little fish on our hands.”

“Guess we’ll just have to take more trips to the beach.”

“I’d like that.”

Sarah smiled as she lifted Alec’s hand from her knee and intertwined their fingers, content to remain like that for the rest of the ride home.


End file.
